


His Butler; Protector

by Yagami_imagaY



Series: His Butler... [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Shota, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagami_imagaY/pseuds/Yagami_imagaY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Protector: a defendant, guardian. A person who protects)</p><p>Alois and Ciel have managed to become friends, Ciel's decision to break off his engagement to Lizzy, and Sebastian saves Ciel from a near death experience yet again. </p><p>/As you can tell I've been naming each of these chapters after synonyms for the word 'lover'. If you have a suggestion for a chapter name please let me know in a comment./</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler; Protector

I sighed and looked at Sebastian. "So why do I have to see this Trancy lad again?" I asked, giving him a confused look.  
"Because, Lord Alois would like to see you. And you can't refuse him again, you've been refusing him for three weeks." The demon explained and looked at me.  
I groaned in response and laid my head in my arms. "Do I have to? All he's going to do is become a nuisance like Elizabeth..." I said and looked at him. "and you know how much i despise Elizabeth, my fiance or not she's rather annoying."  
Sebastian smiled and chuckled. "All women are annoying with the exception of Madam Red." He said. "Even she was just the slightest bit of annoying." He said.  
"Now you know why I don't prefer women..."  
He chuckled lowly and smiled, walking over to me and kissing my cheek. "You'll get through it." He said and smiled.  
I groaned. "Damn...I don't want him here. I'm not interested in associating with foolish people." Sebastian smiled and patted my head.  
"It's only a couple hours, endure it." He said and gripped my shoulder lightly. "Is there anything you would like? I'll get you anything today." I smiled a little.  
"Something sweet."  
He nodded and smiled. "I'll be back soon." 

*Time skip*

"So Ciel, is you little butler aaaaalways by your side?" Alois asked, leaning close to me.  
I sighed boredly. "Yes."  
"Wow really?! Is he even with you when you....you know..." He asked, smiling a little and raising his eyebrows.  
"When I what?"  
He chuckled. "When you you know... do that thing~" He said and gave me a devious, perverted smirk. "Or do you use him for your needs?~" He asked.  
I blushed. "I have no idea what your talking about and I don't care to know. Now drop the subject." I said, my eyebrow twitching with embarrassment and anger.  
Sebastian came into the room just as my face went beat red as Alois slid a hand up my leg. The raven haired man cleared his throat. "Young master, Lord Alois, dinner is ready, if you will follow me to the dining room."  
Alois leaned close to my ear. "We'll finish this later~" Then he got up and walked out of the study.  
"Sebastian, I need to speak to you for a second." I said and sat up.  
He nodded and walked into the study, closing the door behind him. "Yes, my lord?"  
"Come here, this is only for you to hear." I said. He came over to me and smiled. "Alois is acting strange today. I want you to keep a close watch on him and make sure he does not do anything strange." I said and then stood up. "And one more thing." I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek.  
He smiled and then stood back. "Young master it is time for dinner." He said and smiled. "We can do that after our guest goes home."  
I nodded a little and then headed for the door. He followed and opened the door for me. 

*Time skip*

"Ciel....I have a question for you." Alois said quietly.  
"And what would it be?"  
He smiled. "I'm having a ball next week. I wanted to know if you'd attened as my consort..." He said and blushed a little.  
"I decline." I said calmly.  
Alois gave me a confused look. "What? Why?" He asked.  
"I'm afraid my young master has prior engagements so he will be booked up all of next week and the week after." Sebastian said.  
Alois glared at Sebastian. "I wasn't asking you...all you are is a mere servant, you have no right to answer for him."  
"Trancy, do not, under any circumstance, insult my butler."  
The blonde chuckled and looked at me, giving me a mischievous grin. "Why? Does it anger you? Because I'd love to see angry Ciel, I bet he's adorable."  
I stood up from the table. "Sebastian. Make sure Alois goes home." I said and left the room, walking up the stairs and toward my study. 

*Time skip*

I laid my head down on my desk and looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. Twelve thirty-one am. Damn. I heard a soft knock on the door.  
"Young master?"  
I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. "Come in." I said and settled back in my chair.  
Sebastian walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "My lord, are you alright? You've been in here since eight o'clock." He said and looked at me.  
"I'm alright, I was just slightly overwhelmed. Alois is a thorn in my side." I said and then yawned a little. The raven haired man walked over to me, smiling and kissing my cheek.  
"Shall you retire for the day?" He asked.  
I thought a moment and then shook my head. "No, not yet. I have something I want to do. But first, where and I going all week next week?"  
The demon smiled. "Ah yes, I have set up a trip to go to Austria for a couple weeks. It is just an early birthday present for my Lord." He said and smiled. "I believe my dearest deserves only the best fro his birthday." He continued.  
"I would rather stay here but Austria is alright." I said and sighed. "Did you book a private car for the trip?"  
Sebastian smiled. "Yes, I always will when it's a long trip. It will take about two days to get there by train so I hope your ready for a train ride." He said. "Now, what else did you want to do?"  
I got up and walked up to him, looking up at him. "Sebastian...Alois was questioning me about something strange...I want to know what he meant...." I said quietly. "He asked me if you were always there when I did the thing and I have no idea what he was suggesting. Can you explain what he meant to me?" I asked.  
Sebastian chuckled and smiled. "Alright, may I sit down?" I nodded. As soon as he sat he patted his leg. "Come here." I blushed and shook my head. "Ciel, do you want me to explain it to you?" I nodded. "Then sit." I sighed and sat on his knee. He pulled me in closer to him, pulling my legs up over his other knee. "Ciel....this is a very umm...normal thing for boys to be curious about, now I want you to know that if you have any troubles, to tell me okay?"  
"Sebastian, what exactly is this all about?" I asked, giving him a confused look.  
He sighed. "When boys turn as certain age they go through what is called puberty. Now what Alois was talking about is something you've already experienced, but slightly different. You know about sex right?" He asked.  
I nodded. "Yes of course. Why would you ask if you knew the answer." He chuckled.  
"Because I wanted to know if you knew what we were doing every once in a while. Now....have you ever heard the word 'erection'?" He asked. I blushed and nodded, cutting my eyes at him. "That's what he was talking about....when you get one, some boys do a thing that is called 'masturbation'....and it's actually quite enjoyable for those who know how to do it...." He said and looked at me. "I believe that is what Alois was referring to....you've never had the need to do that because I, as your lover and humble servant, take care of that issue for you." He said and smirked.  
I blushed and nodded. "Oh.." I said and looked at him.  
"Now, you should really reti-" I cut him off, kissing him softly and deeply. He smiled, kissing me back lightly. "I'm serious, you should turn in for the night. You need your sleep. You have a dance lesson at nine."  
"But Sebastian~ I don't want to go to the dance lesson. I want to do something more....active~"  
He smirked. "You're a greedy little brat."  
"On the contrary~ you're just as greedy as me."  
He chuckled and kissed me deeply and roughly. "Do you want to do it in here or in your room?"  
"Right here. Do me on the desk if you want to I don't care as long as it's taken care of." I said and purred.  
He nodded. "As you wish, my lord."

*time skip, eventually I'll let you guys read the smut X3 but for now no.*

I panted and blushed darkly, looking up at Sebastian.  
He smiled at me, his eyes gleaming red. "Are you satisfied now master?~"  
I nodded. "Yes..." He smiled down at me and moved off of me, pulling me up off my back and to sit on the edge of the desk.  
"You're so adorable, and you have such an amazing voice~ I would have never thought that my dear young master would sound so beautiful." He said and held me close to his chest, kissing my forehead lightly.  
"Sebastian..."  
"Yes?"  
I closed my eyes. "I...I love you.."  
"As do I Ciel. I love you more than words could say...." I blushed and looked at him.  
"Get my clothes. Unless you can get me to my room without being noticed."  
He smiled. "My lord, if I couldn't do that, what kind of butler would I be?" He asked rhetorically and smiled.  
I clung to him tightly and he lifted me up, effortlessly carrying me as he ran to my room. He continued to hold me as he went to my bed, sitting down on the bed with me in his lap.  
"If I sit like this I'll get you're pants dirty." I said and laid my head on his shoulder.  
"Go to sleep, you need it. You're so tired you can barely keep your eyes opened." He whispered and kissed my forehead.  
I nodded, following his request and falling asleep almost instantly. 

*time skip*

"Cieeeeel!~ Ciel! Why aren't yo-!"  
I almost jolted up. Sebastian moved quickly, covering my shoulders up to my neck and standing up just as the door was opened. "My lady, if you'll excuse me I'm going to wake the young master up now, please excuse us." Sebastian said and smiled.  
"Oh...a-alright...I'll be downstairs in the parlor." The girl then left the room.  
Sebastian then moved over to me and pulled the covers back. "Ciel~ Unfortunately it's time for us to get up. Lady Elizabeth is here to see 'her beloved fiance'." The man whispered coolly.  
"Hnn...tell her to go home..." I muttered.  
He chuckled and brushed some hair away from my face, kissing my cheek. "I do believe that she is here to stay for the day." He said and ruffled my hair. I groaned in response. "I love you, young master~ but you must get up."  
I sat up and rubbed my eyes, reaching out for him. "Sebastian..."  
I felt him touch my hand, his touch was cold, he pulled the palm of my hand to his face and kissed it lightly. "Yes, my lord?"  
"Come here." I said opening my arms to him.  
The demon chuckled and hugged me pulling me out of bed and holding me in his arms. "My, I never realized how utterly adorable you are in the morning when you're sleepy." He said. "I wish I could wake up next to lat wonderful face everyday."  
Blushing, I looked at him. "I want to break off my engagement to Elizabeth." I said with a straight face.  
"But if your with me there hardly a chance of carrying on the Phantomhive name. Neither of us have the ability to bare children, and I don't like to be dominated anyways." He said and looked at me. "If you could become pregnant, you probably would be now."  
I sighed. "I don't care about carrying on the Phantomhive name, I don't care about any of it. I want you, Phantomhive or not." I said and gave him a blank stare.  
"My lord-" "No...this is my choice. I will not let you talk me out of it again. Forget Elizabeth. I don't care if it was arranged. I am the head of the Phantomhive household, and as the head of the household I do as I will. My parents may have set this up but now it is my choice. And I would choose to have my butler over that girl any day." I said calmly. Sebastian smiled and nodded. "As you wish my lord." THE CLIFFHANGERS HAVE STRUCK AGAIN! STAY TUNED TO SEE WHAT WILL BECOME OF OUR BELOVED DUO!


End file.
